Solo por hoy
by Kaya16
Summary: Pequeño relato de un encuentro sorpresa, en el cual Elsa y Anna dejan al descubierto sus sentimientos. /One-shot/ElsaxAnna/Incest


¡Buenas! Esta vez les traigo un one-shot de Frozen :) Me inspiré de repente y decidí escribirlo. Está situado poco antes de la muerte de los padres de Elsa y Anna.

Elsa tiene 18 y Anna 15 (casi 16)

Solo me queda decir que:

 **Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.**

¡Ahora si! ¡Les deseo una muy buena lectura!

* * *

 **Solo por hoy**

Ya era una costumbre para la futura reina el encerrarse en su habitación, agarrar un libro y llevar su mente a un mundo fantástico y feliz donde podría ser ella misma.

Maldecía sus días una y otra vez, echando la culpa de su desgracia a sus poderes y en especial a sus padres. Después de todo, ellos le habían prohibido salir del castillo y tener contacto alguno con las personas. En especial con Anna.

No sentía ningún avance. El control de su magia no había mejorado para nada. Era cuestión de quitarse los guantes y en un segundo congelaba todo a su paso. Y ni hablar de cuando perdía el control de sus emociones.

Las lágrimas dejaron de recorrer sus frías mejillas hacía tiempo. De alguna forma, se volvió más insensible; aunque eso no quitaba que por dentro estuviese sufriendo. Todo quedaba escondido en su frío corazón, despedazando su alma cada día más.

Miró su reloj y se dirigió a la ventana. A esa hora su hermana solía ir a caminar por el jardín. Era la única forma en la que podía verla; porque tiempo atrás, la pequeña, entendiendo el mensaje, dejó de insistir en su puerta. Acto que terminó por destruir la escasa esperanza que le restaba.

No podía culparla. Ella misma se encargó a la perfección de que dejara de buscarla.

Le dolía tanto estar separada de ella. Ya no le importaba no poder salir del castillo ni ver a otro ser humano, solo la quería a ella. La necesitaba, mucho más de lo que pensó.

Muy de vez en cuando se la cruzaba en los pasillos, pero al instante se escondía para que la pelirroja no la viese.

Debía evitarla.

En el pasado la lastimó; no podía permitir que aquello se repitiera. Tenía que protegerla, aunque la forma de hacerlo... le doliese en el fondo de su alma.

Observó con profundidad a través del cristal de la ventana, como la joven se echaba a dormir una siesta debajo de un árbol.

Sonrió para sí al notar que su libre esencia no había cambiado. Una esencia que extrañaba en demasía.

Un grotesco sonido contra la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente cerró las cortinas y se dirigió con cautela a ésta, no sin antes arreglar un poco su vestimenta y cabello, que se encontraban revoloteados debido a un fuerte ataque de ira que se apoderó de ella en las horas pasadas.

—Elsa, soy yo. —Escuchó a la única voz que se animaba a visitarla, además de su madre.

Giró el picaporte y la abrió con lentitud; posó los ojos en su progenitor e hizo una educada reverencia.

—¿Sucede algo, padre?

Una cariñosa mueca se dibujó en el rostro del hombre. Le mantuvo la mirada unos incontables segundos, dejándola en suspenso. Y para alimentarlo aún más, entró a su habitación a paso lento y le incitó a que se acerque.

—Escucha, Elsa, tu madre y yo debemos ir a una reunión importante, así que no estaremos aquí por hoy.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Era la primera vez que ambos se iban del castillo, lo cual carecía de sentido. Tal noticia empezaba a revolverla por dentro con cierta emoción.

—¿Cuándo volverán? —atinó a decir, tratando de mantener la voz equilibrada.

Definitivamente era una situación muy atrayente.

—Mañana a la tarde ya estaremos aquí, no te preocupes. —Aquella amable sonrisa que le estaba regalando, paulatinamente comenzó a convertirse en un amenazador gesto. Uno que conocía muy bien—. Solo te pido...

Tragó saliva con fuerza al imaginarse sus palabras.

—Que por favor, no salgas del castillo. Sabes bien que está prohibido. Entiendo que es una ocasión especial, y puedes llegar a...

—¿Qué? —Arqueó una irónica ceja— ¿Tentarme y escapar?

No pudo evitar decir eso. Su cordura con el paso de los años se estaba extinguiendo, y su habla era la prueba perfecta de ello.

El neutro gesto del Rey de desdibujó, dejando en su lugar una desilusionada mueca.

—Elsa, sabes que esto lo hago por ti y por Anna. Solo quiero protegerlas.

 _¿Por ella? ¿Por mi? Yo creo que lo haces por ti._

La princesa bajó el semblante, resignada. No podía rebelarse contra él; era consciente.

—Lo sé, padre. Discúlpame... y despreocúpate, no escaparé ni nada parecido.

Gracias a su discurso, se ganó una orgullosa sonrisa de su parte y posteriormente, un cálido abrazo que no pudo hacer más que corresponder.

—Volveremos pronto.

Se dio media vuelta con intenciones de retirarse. Ella lo contempló, mientras una inadecuada idea se cruzaba por su mente. Una peor que incluso escapar del castillo para ser libre de una buena vez.

Supuso que su rostro, traicionándola por el entusiasmo que la invadía, dibujó aquella idea de algún modo. Porque su padre la adivinó sin que siquiera llegara a planearla. Detuvo los pasos y se giró hacia ella; un escalofrío la recorrió al detallar la oscura visión que ahora poseía.

Y como si no fuera suficiente privarla de la libertad, pronunció esas palabras que desencadenarían su final:

—Y Elsa... supongo que esto está más que claro, pero lo diré solo por las dudas.

—¿Q-Qué?

Su padre se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le dedicó una fría sonrisa —No te acerques a Anna.

La nombrada abrió los ojos de par en par. De inmediato los sintió arder. Aquellas lágrimas que había reprimido con mucho éxito por años finalmente rogaban ser liberadas. Con un inmenso esfuerzo las retuvo; su orgullo estaba en juego.

—Si lo haces, me veré obligado a borrar de nuevo sus recuerdos, y esta vez también los tuyos.

 _¿Padre… por qué eres tan cruel?_

Pensó, apretando los puños con rudeza; como si en esa presión pudiese contener los insultos que anhelaba escupirle.

—¡Pero...!

—Dije que no, Elsa.

La princesa llevó la mano a su pecho y arrugó su vestido. Su corazón latía desbocado —N-No voy a lastimarla.

El hombre bufó. —No me hagas enojar.

Se achicó en el lugar, presionando las mandíbulas.

—Tengo ojos en todas partes, hija —agregó, ignorando su dolor—. Me enteraré si haces contacto con tu hermana. —finalizó, sin quitar su soberana vista de ella.

Elsa solo pudo descender la cabeza, derrotada, ante su ferviente sentencia. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Recuerda, escóndelo... no sientas.

Repitiendo esas malditas palabras que por años tuvo y aún tenía que escuchar, se retiró de allí, dejándola por completo devastada.

Cerró la puerta con tal brusquedad que juró que la había partido en dos. Su ira iba en aumento y en consecuencia, escarchas de hielo ya eran parte de la decoración.

Se deslizó por la puerta, afligida, hasta quedar asentada en el suelo. Odiaba con toda su fuerza a su propio padre, que insistía en separarla de la única persona que más amaba en el universo; Anna.

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano en un intento de sofocar el pequeño sollozo que estaba huyendo de sus labios en leves gimoteos.

No tuvo mucho éxito.

Sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas emprendieron un doloroso recorrido a través de sus zafiros ojos, congelándose en sus mejillas. Abrazó sus propias rodillas, ahogando el sollozo en su garganta; reprimiéndolo en un intento de calmarse que resultó inútil.

Sonrió para sí con lástima, contemplando el espectáculo que provocó en su cuarto. Una nevada literalmente lo había asaltado.

Parece que después de todo aquel hombre tenía razón. No controlaba sus emociones, por ende, sus poderes. Era incapaz de verla en ese bipolar estado. Pero aún así... aún con todo justificado, el infaltable rencor hacia su padre seguía fluyendo por sus venas, riéndose de ella.

 _Quisiera... desaparecer._

 _-/-_

Entreabrió los párpados con pereza y se encontró acostada en su cama. Se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Sentía la cara hinchada y los ojos peor; tanto, que le costaba pestañear con normalidad gracias al peso que habían adquirido sus párpados.

 _Maldición..._

Giró el rostro y visualizó a través de la ventana un dorado atardecer que se despedía con lentitud, dejando caer a la noche. Aquella nostálgica imagen la drenó otra vez de emociones que ya no tenía ganas de sentir. Dolorosas e impotentes emociones.

Estaba realmente agotada; cansada de todo y todos, y en especial de su propia existencia.

Soltó un pesado suspiro —Déjalo ir... ¡Déjalo ir! —musitó para sí, refregándose con rudeza el semblante— ¡Déjalo ir o congelarás a todo Arendelle!

Con las pocas ganas que le quedaban, se levantó con intenciones de salir a despejar su mente. De verdad lo necesitaba. Se supone que no se encontraría a su hermana, ya que estaba en una de sus tantas clases privadas.

Sí, conocía sus horarios a la perfección. Esa era la única forma de cruzársela de vez en cuando, y cuidarla desde las sombras.

— _¿Cuidarla?_ —Sonrió para sí con tristeza—. _Sí... cuidarla de mí._

Salió de su recámara y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos con una extraña y vaga sensación de libertad. Era la primera vez que podía caminar sin perseguirse o ser perseguida.

Paseó durante horas por esa inmensa mansión, descubriendo sitios que jamás había pisado; pasadizos, lugares secretos, abandonados… todo un laberinto. Había estado tanto tiempo encerrada que poco conocía su propio castillo, es decir su hogar. Hecho que le parecía patético.

Sus pasos, guiados por la nostalgia, la llevaron al gran comedor. Una sonrisa inmersa de melancolía se delineó en sus labios. Allí era donde ella y Anna jugaban con su magia a escondidas... hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

La culpa la invadió de inmediato, provocando que su corazón empezase a bombardear descontrolado, como si este no fuese capaz de tolerar esos recuerdos.

 _Anna…_

A pesar del arrepentimiento, de toda la carga que llevaba en su espalda por ese maldito accidente; del terror y la angustia… quería verla. Deseaba verla al menos una vez más, aunque no fuera correcto.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, ocultando su pensar, sus desesperadas emociones. No había caso, aquella maldita idea seguía apareciendo en su mente.

—No has de abrir... tu corazón.

Recitó en un intento de contenerse esa frase que inculcaron cruelmente en su ser desde pequeña. Todo en un fallido intento; le era imposible evadir sus sentimientos a tal crucial altura.

Soltó una entrecortada y desolada risita, que de risa no tenía nada.

 _Está abierto… mi corazón siempre estuvo abierto. Nunca pude cerrarlo… no a ella._

Apagó los párpados con pesar y regresó los pasos. Ese lugar le afectaba demasiado para su gusto, por no decir que era tarde y debía volver a su recamara antes del cambio de turno de los soldados. Sería cavar su propia tumba ser descubierta de tal manera.

Caminando por los pasillos, visualizó una luz que emanaba por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca. Se frenó de golpe, sintiendo como un escalofrío empezaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Un entusiasmado escalofrío.

 _¿Podrá ser...?_

Acortó la distancia con sigilo. Sabía que ese era el lugar secreto de su hermana. El lugar donde ella ahogaba sus propias penas.

 _No debería, pero…_

En demasía tentada, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza por ésta.

—¿Huh?

No había nadie dentro.

De repente, un fresquito aire le acarició la piel, estremeciéndola. Buscó con la visión al culpable, y se encontró con que solo era la ventana que estaba abierta.

Sonrió de lado ante el tierno descuido de su hermana —Esta niña...

Se acercó con intenciones de cerrarla, pero detuvo su acto en seco cuando observó una cuerda que colgaba a las afueras.

—¿Pero qué...?

La atrapó con la mano, detallándola. Al arrimarla más hacia ella, algo rebotó contra la ventana. Deslizó las pupilas hacia el costado y su quijada se desprendió.

Eso no era solo una cuerda ordinaria, sino que era parte de ni más ni menos que una escalera de madera hecha manualmente.

Con la curiosidad asaltándola sin piedad, sacó la cabeza hacia fuera y elevó el rostro. Lo que sus ojos, ahora inmersos de sorpresa, contemplaron, fue lo más hermoso que presenció en su corta existencia.

—¿Q-Qué...? —Apenas pudo modular al vislumbrar el alegre rostro de su hermana, sonriéndole de cabeza desde el tejado. Sus trenzas caían hacia ella de forma divertida y se movían al compás del viento, regalándole una imagen absolutamente perfecta.

Era el retrato de la libertad misma.

—¿A-Anna? —La nombró, perpleja.

Sus verdosos ojos brillaron tanto como las mismísimas estrellas.

Con una infantil mueca, le sonrió —¡Elsa! ¿quieres subir? —inquirió, manteniendo su penetrante mirada en la suya.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, impidiéndole reaccionar. Por fin había vuelto a escuchar su voz; su dulce voz. Por fin podía verla, y sin embargo, ahora no sabía qué hacer y menos qué decir.

Ante su silencio, Anna la miró con cierta curiosidad, para acto seguido tomar las riendas y comenzar a bajar por la escalera. Cada paso que daba entrecortaba a su respiración.

Llegó hasta su altura, quedando colgada de una sola mano de la cuerda, y con una gran sonrisa de fondo le extendió la otra en una clara invitación. Elsa dudó en tomarla; no porque no quisiera... sino porque la parálisis se había apoderado de su racionalidad, por ende, de su cuerpo también.

Todo parecía un hermoso sueño del cual no deseaba despertar.

No obstante, un cálido aprecio sujetando su mano generó que su cuerpo reaccionara, sobresaltándose. Ese era el único hechizo que necesitaba para devolver los pies a la tierra.

Se sonrojó al sentir ese agarre fortaleciéndose.

 _Es tan… cálida._

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo ahí? Es peligroso. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, desviando la visión.

Todavía no podía creer tal irreal situación.

La menor soltó una inesperada carcajada —¡No lo es! ¡Ven, sube! ¡Quiero mostrarte algo! —Tironeó de su mano, radiante.

Elsa posó la atención en la nada segura escalera, para luego regresarla a esos esmeraldas y emocionados ojos. Quería llorar... quería quebrarse sobre su sangre y dejar en libertad todos esos malditos años de sufrimiento que pasó día a día extrañando su ausencia.

Y con eso en mente, casi de forma inconsciente se aferró más a su mano y puso un pie en la madera. Las ganas de verla que la carcomieron durante años fue la razón de su decisión. De desobedecer lo que su cuadrara razón le aconsejaba casi a los gritos.

Su hermana asintió, hiperactiva, y comenzó a subir. Elsa admiró su espalda desde lo bajo, ensimismada. Nada tenía sentido. Ese encuentro no podía ser real, tenía que ser un hermoso sueño.

 _Sí... un hermoso y preciado sueño._

Anna fue la primera en terminar de subir. Al instante se giró hacia ella y le tendió la otra mano.

—Sujétate.

La tomó, como siempre quiso tomarla. La menor tironeó de ella, logrando que finalmente llegara a su destino. Sus pies tambalearon un poco sobre la cornisa de ese sitio. Volteó el rostro hacia atrás y lo detalló.

Estaban sobre el tejado, un poco peligroso para su gusto, pero al menos el suelo era recto. Miró hacia abajo por pura curiosidad y de inmediato sintió el vértigo en su cuerpo ante la gran altura en la que se encontraban.

Parece que su reacción no pasó desapercibida por su hermana. Emitiendo una burlona risita, sujetó sus hombros y le dedicó una confiable sonrisa.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí, no dejaré que te caigas.

La mayor regresó la visión a ella y se perdió en su deslumbrante mirada. Allí estaban de nuevo aquellos esmeraldas ojos que recordaba cada día, más brillantes que nunca.

—¡Ven! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí!

La siguió con la vista, mientras Anna se alejaba unos metros a los saltitos. Se sentó en una manta que yacía en el suelo, y le dio unas palmaditas a este en un obvio llamado.

Elsa aclaró su garganta, nerviosa; por varios motivos. El primero, había desobedecido sus órdenes. Segundo; tenía miedo de perder el control de sus poderes. Y el tercero y no menos importante; era Anna.

Anna y su extravagante belleza.

Finalmente después de muchos años pudo verla de cerca. Y tal cercanía le hizo notar su importante desarrollo. Ya no era la pequeña que recordaba. Era casi una mujer, esplendida y hermosa. Y en especial... en demasía atrayente.

Desvió la mirada con rapidez, avergonzada por su propio pensamiento. Definitivamente los años encerrada en su cuarto le estaban jugando en contra.

Tomando aire con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, decidió sentarse a su lado, pero a una distancia considerable. Anna captó aquello, pero para su suerte no dijo nada.

El silencio se hizo presente, incrementando la ansiedad en ambas. Pero por supuesto, la menor se encargó de destruirlo.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí conmigo. —dijo, volteando el rostro hacia ella—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Elsa. —Le sonrió.

La nombrada la observó de reojo, temiendo sus futuras palabras. La cercanía de su hermana no ayudaba a que pensara con claridad. Y menos aquel delicioso aroma que llegaba hasta sus sentidos a través del viento. Era embriagador.

En resumen; la posibilidad de decir una estupidez era alta.

Tratando de sonreír, contestó:

—Sí... ha pasado mucho.

 _Demasiado…_

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar al causante de tal dolorosa separación.

 _Tengo ojos en todas partes, Elsa._

Oyó la voz de su padre en sus memorias. Lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, era en extremo peligroso.

Clavó la visión en el suelo, arrugando el ceño —Pero no debería estar aquí.

Anna se entristeció al escucharla —¿Por qué no? —Penetró sus grandes ojos en ella, como si así pudiera doblegarla. No obstante, ninguna respuesta llegaba, impacientándola.

Y la paciencia… digamos que no era una virtud de su revoltosa persona.

—¿Por qué... te alejaste de mí todos estos años? —musitó, insegura. Esa cuestión venía carcomiéndola por dentro desde hacía años. Unos agonizantes años.

No podía callarla más. Pero su hermana sí que podía callar; no respondió. Se limitó a derivar la visión al suelo, pensante.

Anna arrugó la frente —Dimelo, por favor.

Elsa la contempló de soslayo, mordiéndose el borde del labio.

 _No puedo decirle…_

—Sé que soy insoportable a veces, pero... no creo que esa sea razón suficiente para alejarte tanto de mí.

Su hermosa voz se quebró al terminar esa frase. La mayor realmente quería evitar a toda costa hacerla sentir mal, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.

El pecho comenzaba a dolerle; se apretujaba sin piedad exprimiéndole la poca lucidez que le quedaba. Y al contrario de su moral, su mente, la única valiente, gritaba por dentro la verdad.

Una verdad que no debía revelar.

—No eres insoportable. —empezó a decir, cabizbaja—. Solo... perdóname, no puedo decirte la razón.

Anna apretó las mandíbulas, con la frustración en aumento. Puso una mano en su hombro; Elsa se giró hacia ella, algo sorprendida.

—¿Papá te obligó a esconderte? ¿o acaso fue mamá?

Esa conversación no le estaba haciendo nada bien a la futura reina. Si se descontrolaba, sería el fin.

—Basta, Anna. Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Pero por qué? Elsa, necesito saber. Merezco saberlo. —descendió un poco la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio— ¡Si al menos pudieras decirme la raz…!

—¡No, Anna! —Se exasperó, soltándose de su agarre con rudeza.

Al instante sintió como su mano se recubría de unas traicioneras escarchas de hielo. Ahogando un grito, la ocultó a su costado.

La pelirroja la miró con culpabilidad debido a su extraña pero desesperada reacción. Había vuelto a su insistencia del principio, a pesar de haberse prometido no molestarla nunca más.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y arrugó su ropa —L-Lo siento, Elsa.

La rubia posó los ojos en ella, odiándose a sí misma por mortificarla; por seguir haciéndole daño. Pero eso era algo que no podía evitar.

 _Anna…_

Pero quizás… y solo quizás, podía decir algo para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

Entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero solo aire frío emanó de su garganta, en vez del consuelo que quería regalarle. Apagó los párpados, iracunda. Enojo que solo era dedicado a ella misma por ser incapaz de ser valiente. Solo era una cobarde.

 _Una maldita cobarde._

Anna la contempló de un profundo modo, y soltó un pesado suspiro —Parece que nunca aprenderé de mis errores, ¿verdad? —Rió por lo bajo con un lamentable gesto que la destruyó—. Perdóname.

—Anna…

Volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la manta —Está bien, no te obligaré a contarme nada. Pero al menos disfrutemos este momento. —musitó con una leve sonrisa.

—Anna, yo...

La nombrada elevó el brazo hacia el cielo y lo señaló —¡Mira! Las estrellas se ven hermosas desde aquí, ¿no?

Elsa, con el pecho oprimido, ascendió la vista en silencio y contempló el paisaje —Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta.

Anna rió —¿Cómo que no te diste cuenta? Aquí no hay nada más que el cielo. —bromeó, girando el rostro para observarla.

La mayor arqueó una juguetona ceja —Oh, lo siento. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de no caer al vacío —Sonrió de soslayo— ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

—¡Siempre! Es mi lugar secreto. Bueno... —Se reincorporó uno poco, quedando apoyada con los codos—. Ahora es nuestro lugar secreto. —Le mostró los dientes, divertida.

Elsa se encandiló ante esa imagen. Su hermana era simplemente preciosa y perfecta. La energía que irradiaba era tan deslumbrante y mágica... nunca conoció a nadie como ella. Parecía ser de otro planeta.

De pequeña ya mostraba indicios de convertirse en una extraordinaria persona, pero su presente superaba por mucho esas expectativas.

 _Es tan hermosa…_

Un tímido rubor adornó sus pálidas mejillas al pasar, sin el permiso de su mente, la vista hacia sus carnosos y rosados labios. Un potente latido la golpeó, paralizándola.

 _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Contrólate Elsa… ¡Contrólate!_

Anna detalló la ansiosa mueca que dibujó, curiosa —¿Elsa, qué sucede? —inquirió, sentándose y acercándose más a ella.

La mayor, al encontrarse de frente con sus ojos, otros poderosos latidos la atacaron. Desvió la mirada al suelo, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

—Nada.

La pelirroja alzó una desconfiada ceja —Hm...

Esa respuesta que claramente escondía una profunda meditación por parte de Anna, fue suficiente para incentivar a la futura reina a espiarla de reojo de nuevo. Sus párpados descendieron, avergonzados, al toparse con sus brillantes esmeraldas que se empecinaban en no esquivarla.

Lo sabía, muy internamente sabía que después de tantos años le costaría verla como una hermana; le costaría sentirla de su propia sangre. Pero nunca pensó que la lejanía se atreviera a despertar otros pecaminosos sentimientos en su afligida y congelada alma.

 _Anna… a mí…_

Se llevó la mano a la frente, pasmada. Estaba realmente alterada por aquel descubrimiento, que de inocente no tenía nada.

No lograba comprender ni ver con claridad lo que sucedía con sus sacudidas emociones. No obstante, algo era seguro; todo había cambiado. Anna ya no era solo una pequeña hermana para ella.

La pelirroja la observó en silencio, para luego sonreír con sutileza. Se incorporó un poco y sorprendiéndola, se acomodó de rodillas detrás de ella.

Elsa volteó el rostro y la miró, expectante —¿Anna? ¿qué estás...? —Sus labios se sellaron al sentir sus delicados dedos sobre su cabeza, desenredando el rodete que llevaba puesto.

Dejó caer en libertad su platinado y largo cabello, dejándola suspendida en el lugar.

—¡Woah! ¡Tienes un cabello tan hermoso, Elsa! —exclamó, deslizando las yemas hacia abajo por él, provocando que pequeñas cosquillas despierten en el vientre de la mayor.

Era un hecho que Anna la estaba desarmando por completo. La armadura interna que tanto le costó construir se hacía pedazos con cada palabra que le dirigía. Pero su tacto... su tacto directamente la desintegraba más allá de lo pensado.

—Es una lástima que siempre lo tengas recogido. —agregó.

Elsa tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ese incógnito comentario significaba.

—¿Siempre?

Asintió, apacible —No quiero quedar como una acosadora o algo así, pero hay veces que te veo salir de tu habitación y te sigo, solo para... observarte un rato. Raro ¿cierto? ¡Ja, ja! —Rió, avergonzada por su propio actuar.

Su corazón se clavó en su garganta debido a aquella amorosa declaración.

 _Anna... tú..._

Sonrió para sí con una felicidad que poco a poco iba derritiéndola. Su hermana menor resultó ser su fiel reflejo.

—Entonces yo también soy una acosadora.

Anna se inclinó un poco hacia ella —¿Huh?

—Porque yo… hice lo mismo. —susurró, descendiendo los párpados con tranquilidad, gracias a esas gráciles caricias que estaba recibiendo—. Incontables veces.

La menor, incrédula, se sonrojó al oírla —¿D-De verdad? Eso sí que es una sorpresa... —contestó, uniendo todo su cabello y comenzando a trenzarlo.

Elsa emitió una leve risita —¿Tanto te sorprende?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Solo el sonido del aire se escuchaba como un zumbido en sus oídos, haciéndole entender que esa pregunta estuvo de más.

 _¿Qué estupidez estoy preguntando? Por supuesto que le sorprende. Si todos estos años la he estado evitando…_

Cerró los ojos con impotencia, imaginándose el dolor que pasaba a diario su princesa. La miró de reojo, con la culpabilidad estancada en su pecho.

—¿Por qué... no dices nada? —preguntó Elsa con un hilo de voz, girando la cabeza para verla. Sus ojos se abrieron al chocar con una perpleja y titubeante mueca.

Se veía tan desorbitada. No parecía poder creer en sus palabras. O mejor dicho, le costaba.

Su propia mirada se tornó igual de melancólica que la de Anna. Las lágrimas querían escapar, y su mente ya giraba en un doloroso limbo de descontroladas emociones.

 _No me mires así…_

—Anna...

La nombrada despertó por su llamado —¡P-Perdona! —Elevó las manos y las sacudió varias veces—. Me perdí un poco... —Soltó una lamentable risita— ¿Típico de mí, no? Irme por las ramas…

Elsa entrecerró los ojos con la presión en su pecho aumentando. Su corazón poco restaba para que tomara el control de su calculadora mente.

—Sí... es típico de ti —murmuró con una perdida tonada que estremeció a la menor.

—Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian. —respondió, derivando la visión al suelo, sin quitar ese doloroso gesto que la adornaba. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía borrarlo.

Hecho que notó la futura reina, y se carcomió en demasía por ello.

 _Anna, yo... ¡Yo...!_

 _A_ pretó los puños, clavando sus uñas en las palmas. Las percibió frías.

 _Ya no puedo aguantar esto._

—No me refiero a eso.

Anna clavó los ojos en ella, confusa —¿Eh?

Elsa bajó la visión con un tenue sonrojo. Emanó una pequeña y desganada risita, y le sonrió.

—Me refiero a que es típico de ti hacerme sentir esto.

—¿Esto?

Ascendió los ojos con cautela y Anna casi retrocede por el intenso brillo que estos ahora poseían. Un hermoso y honesto brillo.

 _Ya no puedo más… Anna._

Y eso fue todo. La mente de la futura reina dijo basta, y su alma tomó el control.

—... Esta desesperación por abrazarte.

La menor se ruborizó —¿Q-Qué?

Elsa atrapó su mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla, ensimismada —Te he extrañado tanto, Anna... tanto... —Se refregó aquella cálida palma contra su piel, cerrando los ojos.

Anna, aludida, pestañeó varias veces ante su repentina y cariñosa confesión.

—Elsa… —La llamó, ya con la voz entrecortada gracias al sollozo que ya no podía contener— ¡Elsa!

Rodeó con los brazos su cuello por detrás, y la abrazó con fuerza. Las lágrimas desesperadas por esas anheladas palabras que le regaló la desmoronaron. Había deseado tanto ese momento que ahora le parecía increíble que estuviese sucediendo.

Comenzó a llorar con ímpetu, escondiendo el semblante en su sedoso cabello. Elsa, sin atreverse a verla de frente, atajó con las manos sus brazos y la apegó más contra ella. Sentía sus cálidas lágrimas resbalándose por sus hombros. Observó su delicada mano aferrada a su piel con fortaleza; como si nunca quisiera soltarla.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado ese momento en su vida? En algún momento del camino, perdió la cuenta.

Totalmente hipnotizada por el calor que la rodeaba, sujetó su mano y la llevó frente a su rostro, para acto seguido plantar un pequeño beso en el dorso.

 _Mi preciado tesoro..._

—Lo siento tanto... por todo, Anna.

La pelirroja, sonrojada y sorprendida, aflojó un poco el agarre y volteó el rostro hacia ella. —Entonces, ¿por qué...? —Se enmudeció al percatarse de que estaba por cometer el mismo error que antes—. Por qué... ¿Eso es algo que no debo preguntar, verdad?

Elsa detalló su entristecida visión con una tristeza aún mayor que la suya —Anna...

La menor bajó la cabeza, desconsolada —Lo sé. Ya... lo sé.

Dolida, se alejó un poco del aprecio, generándole a la futura reina una sensación de vacío. Y como si nada hubiese pasado; como si ninguna de las dos se hubiera quebrado por escasos minutos, enredó de nuevo las manos en su sedoso cabello y retomó su labor en silencio.

Elsa siguió con la mirada ese desolado acto. Percibía como su corazón se estrujaba, quitándole el aire, mientras más la contemplaba. Se mordió el labio, casi desangrándose.

 _Anna... ya no puedo verte así. No quiero que estemos así. Quisiera... que todo volviera a la normalidad._

—¿Sabes? —La ya quebrada voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos—. No ha pasado ni un solo día... en el que no haya pensado en ti. —finalizó, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos en sus platinados mechones.

La mayor tragó saliva con rudeza al escuchar tal declaración. Su garganta se resecó tanto a causa de los nervios y la emoción, que juró que había perdido la capacidad de drenarla.

 _Anna... ya no puedo tolerarlo._

En ese mismo instante su cabeza estalló. Ya no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos; nada de eso importaba. Lo único significativo era ese momento, ese presente junto con ella.

Ese milagro que estaba ocurriendo.

 _Tengo que decírselo._

Apretó los puños con fuerza y tomó aire, como si con esa acción pudiese juntar todo el coraje que no juntó en años.

—Te lo contaré. —dijo.

Anna la miró, secándose los ojos con el borde del dedo —¿Qué?

Elsa volteó el cuerpo hacia ella, quedando de frente a su ahora, en demasía curiosa y ansiosa persona.

—Te contaré todo, Anna. —La observó con profundidad—. De cualquier forma... mañana no lo recordarás. —Entrecerró los párpados con pesar. El solo pensar en eso le encogía el pecho.

La menor sujetó su hombro —¿Por qué no lo recordaré?

Desvió su celeste vista —Porque nuestro padre borrará tus recuerdos y los míos. —respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

Anna pestañeó varias veces, confusa —Lo siento... pero no te estoy entendiendo.

Elsa la miró de reojo, y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora —Empezaré desde el principio.

Comenzó a quitarse los guantes con lentitud, acrecentando la confusión de su hermana, que seguía con la visión su acción sin perderse ningún detalle de esas delicadas manos.

—Esta es la razón por la cual me mantienen alejada de ti. —susurró, removiéndolos por completo.

Elevó un poco la mano, y la giró, dejando la palma al descubierto. Anna descansó la vista en esta, curiosa. Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse de par en par al detallar como su hermana empezaba a conjurar una hermosa estrella de hielo.

—Elsa... esto es...

La nombrada bajó el rostro con cierta vergüenza —Sí...

—Esto es... ¡Maravilloso! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, sobresaltándola— ¿Tienes magia? ¡Whoa! ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

La mayor la contempló unos segundos, ensimismada, para luego sonreír con nostalgia. Anna había reaccionado tal cual como lo había hecho de pequeña.

—Sí... tú ya lo sabías.

—¿Huh? ¿yo lo sabía?

—Cuando eramos pequeñas jugábamos siempre con mi poder —Rió en un tímido murmullo al recordarla—. Eras realmente insistente, ¡Me despertabas en medio de la noche solo para ir a jugar!

Anna se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sabía bien lo pesada que podía llegar a ser.

—Suena demasiado a mí... pero entonces, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?

Elsa deshizo su sonrisa de golpe, solo para reemplazarla por una mueca inmersa de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Soltó un pesado suspiro, y elevó los ojos hacia el nocturno cielo.

—Un día... cuando estábamos jugando, sin querer te lastimé y casi mueres por ello. —Se detuvo un segundo. Le costaba contar esa angustiosa historia; en especial porque tenía una espectadora que la contemplaba con la quijada desprendida—. Como era de vida o muerte, nuestros padres te llevaron con los Trolls y para curarte tuvieron que borrar tus memorias.

Las pupilas de la menor se ampliaron, impresionadas —¿M-Mis memorias?

Elsa asintió —Pero, además... nuestros padres, ellos... —Apretó las mandíbulas, iracunda. No podía perdonarlos, aunque quisiera, no podría perdonarlos. Alejarla de lo que más amaba en el universo... imperdonable.

Su cabeza decayó; las lágrimas estaban a punto de traicionarla. No obstante, una cálida mano justo a tiempo llegó para rescatarla. Anna levantó su decaído mentón y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, hermana. Estoy aquí.

La mayor entrecerró los párpados, emocionada, y aquellas lágrimas finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas —D-Decidieron que lo mejor era ocultar mi poder de ti, hasta que yo aprendiera a controlarlo. Por eso cerraron las puertas del castillo.

Los dedos de Anna tiritaron en su mentón. No podía creer las palabras que emanaban de sus labios; todo era tan confuso. Y sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse firme. Porque parecía ser que en cualquier momento su hermana iba a desmoronarse.

Posó ambas manos en sus decaídos hombros —Elsa...

—Pero... no solo ocultaron mi magia... —prosiguió, sollozando— ¡Sino que no me permitieron verte más! —Terminó por explotar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. Estaba tan destruida... y lo que más daño me hacía era rechazarte cada vez que venías a buscarme.

Anna aspiró su propio y contenido llanto —Elsa, yo...

 _Todo este tiempo... ella ha estado sufriendo tanto._

Elsa se descubrió el semblante, revelando aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que no parecían querer detener su recorrido —¡Lo siento tanto, Anna!

La menor, con el corazón atascado en la garganta, negó perdidamente con la cabeza —¡No! —Atrapó su brazo y sin dudar la atrajo hacia ella, hasta cubrirla en un amoroso abrazo.

Elsa parpadeó, ruborizada, sobre ese cálido lugar —Anna...

—¡Soy yo la que te debe pedir disculpas! —Reforzó el agarre, apoyando el mentón en su hombro—. Perdóname por ser tan insistente, no sabía por lo que estabas pasando. ¡Lo siento mucho! —Lloró en su hombro, consiguiendo que la mayor dibujara una tenue sonrisa.

Ésta última ascendió la mano y atrapó su cabello por detrás; lo acarició con delicadeza —No digas tonterías, Anna. Y menos me pidas perdón.

Anna negó sobre su piel y se apartó un poco, sujetándola de los hombros —Pero... no entiendo.

—¿Qué...? —dijo ya en un grave murmullo. Consecuencia de tanto llorar, y quizás... y solo quizás, de la importante cercanía que ahora compartía con esos carnosos y rosados labios.

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo! ¡No es necesario alejarnos! —exclamó, estremeciéndola— ¡No es justo! —Volvió a abrazarse a ella y la acurrucó en su pecho.

La mayor, con un visible dolor de compañía, pero también con cierto deleite por estar siendo acobijada por esos cálidos brazos, deslizó sus fríos dedos por su espalda, hundiéndose más en su pecho.

 _Huele bien..._

—Es lo correcto, Anna... no controlo mi poder. Podría herirte de nuevo sin querer, y eso... —Refregó el rostro de un lado a otro sobre su torso, sollozando— ¡Eso jamás me lo perdonaría! —dijo con una voz ya rasposa, gracias al llanto—. Los Trolls ya deben saber que te conté la verdad. Probablemente mañana no recordarás nada... ni yo. Padre me lo advirtió.

Anna abrió los ojos, aterrada. No quería olvidarse de esa noche.

—¡Elsa! —Sujetó sus pálidas mejillas con ambas manos y la dejó a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. No te des por vencida, encontraremos una solución. ¡Debe haberla!

—Anna...

—No es justo que pasemos por esto... no es justo para ti, Elsa.

La mayor entreabrió los labios, generando que su frío aire escapara en un pequeño jadeo. Se perdió en aquellas perfectas esmeraldas, que la drenaban de una esperanza que tal vez no debía tener.

—No quiero hacerte daño...

Anna le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, apacible —No lo harás. Fue un accidente, y aunque ocurriese de nuevo, prefiero que me congeles mil veces a estar separada de ti. —susurró, acariciando su cristalina mejilla con el pulgar, limpiando su dolor.

Elsa se ruborizó con intensidad al sentirla. Algo estaba pasando... Algo estaba despertando en ella; una gran y peligrosa necesidad de tenerla a su lado para siempre, de despertar junto a su adorable ser cada mañana; de amarla de todas las maneras que fueran posibles.

Clavó la mirada en el suelo, perpleja por tal descubrimiento. Se aferró el pecho, tratando de calmar a su descontrolado palpitar, que la golpeaba sin piedad.

 _No... No puedo estar sintiendo esto por ella._

Parece que ahora no solo debía preocuparse por el control de sus poderes, sino también por controlar a su corazón.

—Elsa.

Elevó el rostro con timidez ante su llamado, solo para encontrarse con unos delicados labios uniéndose en su mejilla. Se despegó con lentitud y allí quedó Elsa, congelada.

—A-Anna, yo...

—Aunque mañana no recordemos nada, lo enmendaremos. —comenzó a decir en un susurro, sujetando su mano—. Lo prometo. Así que por favor, no te des por vencida... prométeme que muy pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo.

Su voz sonaba a una súplica. Una desesperante súplica.

Súplica que no podía rechazar.

Aspirando su llanto, Elsa reforzó el agarre en su mano y asintió —Lo prometo. No importa que no recordemos nada de esto... muy dentro nuestro sabremos la verdad, y entonces... —Ascendió los dedos y acarició aquella pecosa mejilla, consiguiendo una divertida sonrisa como resultado—... Volveré a buscarte. Te buscaré, Anna.

La menor delineó una honesta sonrisa, para luego abrazarla otra vez y acurrucarla en su pecho —Te estaré esperando, Elsa.

La mayor quedó sumida de nuevo en ese cálido lugar. Se sentía protegida. Aspiró su exquisito y embriagador aroma, que lograba tranquilizarla como por arte de magia.

 _Anna..._

La pelirroja, riendo por lo bajo cual niña pequeña, comenzó a mecerse de un maternal modo, llevándosela con ella hacia adelante y atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron con una paz que no creyó experimentar jamás. Todo era tan puro y transparente... todo era simplemente perfecto.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior contradecía bastante aquella paz. Algo le decía que tenía que alejarse, que si seguía más tiempo estrechándola, perdería el control. Siguiendo a esa sabia voz, con mucha fuerza de voluntad se apartó un poco. Bajó la cabeza y la miró, embelesada; mirada que fue correspondida con la misma profundidad, poniéndola nerviosa.

No obstante, no era la única nerviosa. La futura reina estaba a punto de tocar fondo gracias a su cercanía y tiernas caricias, por no decir su importante devoción. Por ende, decidió poner un poco de distancia. Se dio la vuelta y con una socarrona sonrisa de fondo señaló a su trenza hecha a medias.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de algo.

Anna detalló su larga cabellera y sonrió de medio lado —Cierto. —Se colocó detrás de ella para terminar de peinarla—. No sabía que eras tan exigente, hermanita.

Elsa rió por lo bajo —Dentro de poco seré la nueva reina, tengo que ir practicando, ¿no crees?

—Hm... sí que te lo estás tomando en serio. —continuó su broma, deslizando las yemas por su suave y platinado cabello.

Un aliviado suspiro emanó de los labios de la mayor al sentir ese cariñoso acto. Se sentía tan bien, tan dulce... deseó desde el fondo de su corazón poder permanecer siempre con ella.

—¡Listo! —exclamó, despertándola.

Elsa, aún de espaldas, se llevó la mano a su gran trenza y sonrió, complacida —¿Solo una? —inquirió, observando de reojo las dos trenzas de su hermana.

Asintió, enérgica —Así te queda mejor. El estilo aniñado no va contigo —dijo con orgullo, sujetando sus hombros por detrás—. Y tampoco ese rodete que te haces.

—Oh, ¿no te gusta? —preguntó con una sugerente tonada que no pudo pasar desapercibida.

—N-No es que no me guste, es decir... eres hermosa de cualquier forma.

La mayor tragó saliva con rudeza. El solo escuchar cómo la llamó provocó que su puño se irrumpiera de unos indeseados cristales.

—Pero, —prosiguió Anna—, así pareces más... libre. Más... ya sabes... —Divagó palabras sin sentido, haciéndola reír.

Elsa, calmando a sus poderes que a causa de los nervios amenazaban con desatarse, sujetó ese regalo que le hizo su hermana y lo acarició.

—¿Más libre, eh? —musitó, melancólica.

Anna la detalló con profundidad. Su delgada y esbelta espalda, ese perfecto y dorado cabello, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas, sus celestes y profundos ojos; y en especial, su querido corazón. Corazón que deseaba proteger de cualquier mal.

Todo la estaba exasperando.

Lo sabía. Quizás durante mucho tiempo supo que al reencontrarse con la futura reina sus emociones descarrilarían. Porque Elsa... había dejado de ser solo una hermana para ella.

Se preguntó muchas veces el porqué, sin encontrar una respuesta certera. Pero cuando la vio asomándose por la ventana lo entendió. Entendió esa duda que la carcomió durante años. Elsa... ahora solo era una perfecta mujer frente a sus ojos. Culpar a la distancia entre ellas no servía; cuestionarse cosas menos. No era el tipo de persona que pensaba, por el contrario; era una persona que actuaba.

¿Impulsiva? Tal vez. Pero eso no borraba el hecho de que ya no había nada que meditar, más que los sentimientos de Elsa.

¿Qué sentía su hermana por ella? ¿le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, o solo era un espejismo el notar a la mayor tan tensa y nerviosa por su presencia?

Humedeció su boca al darse cuenta de que hasta el natural acto de drenarse le estaba costando. Elsa estaba despertando unas extrañas sensaciones dentro de sí. Unas que ya no creía poder controlar.

 _Es tan hermosa..._

Con la mirada perdida y la sensatez por debajo de la razón, se acercó a su oído y finalmente contestó:

—Sí, más libre. —musitó en este, generándole a la mayor unas no bienvenidas cosquillas en el vientre.

Éstas atinaron a aumentar cuando percibió como Anna rozaba los labios en su oreja y besaba su lóbulo con delicadeza. Pestañeó varias veces, ruborizándose por su inesperado tacto.

Anna entreabrió los ojos al percibirla tensa. Cuando visualizó su perplejo semblante, se alejó de golpe.

—¡L-Lo siento, Elsa! No sé qué me pasó... —Sentía su corazón palpitar con tal rudeza y rapidez, que juró que se escaparía de su pecho.

La mayor despertó por esas palabras que escondían una visible vergüenza. Aún en su posición, ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás hasta clavar su penetrante mirada en la suya.

Anna se perdió en sus preciosos zafiros, que a su parecer, escondían sentimientos que conocía a la perfección. No obstante, no estaba segura. Quizás... se adelantó a los hechos.

Eso pensó, pero los ojos de Elsa, que paulatinamente iban mutando por unos entregados, le dieron a entender que tal vez no estaba tan equivocada.

 _¿Podrá ser...?_

Sin el permiso de su cuerpo y menos de su mente, acortó la distancia otra vez. —Tienes unos ojos hermosos. —Escapó de su habla, cuando en realidad solo quería disculparse por ser tan atrevida.

Las pupilas de la platinada se ampliaron.

 _Anna... ¿Será que tú...?_

Elsa, luego de contemplarla de una perdida forma por unos importantes segundos, dejándola en suspenso, le sonrió.

—Los tuyos son más hermosos. No puedo descifrar el color que tienen... —susurró, empezando a elevar la mano y atrapando su mejilla—. Realmente encantadores, mi princesa.

Y eso fue todo. Ese amoroso apodo terminó por colapsar el poco autocontrol de la pelirroja.

—Elsa...

Impaciente por sentirla, rodeó con los brazos su cintura por detrás y la apegó más contra ella, provocando una explosión de emociones en el cuerpo de la mayor. Su respiración se entrecortó, fusionándose con la de Anna, que cada vez más aproximaba el rostro hacia ella. La platinada deslizó los dedos por su suave mejilla, buscando con la mirada sus labios. Su piel estaba ardiendo. La suave piel de Anna ardía por ella.

Ya no podía tolerarlo más.

En un arranque impulsó su rostro hacia sí y capturó sus labios. Anna parpadeó reiteradas veces en medio de la unión, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero los delicados labios de la futura reina entreabriéndose con lentitud; buscando los suyos, besando su labio inferior y capturando el superior con cuidado, le dieron a entender que lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy real.

 _Elsa..._

Dejándose llevar solo por su instinto, cerró los ojos y capturó su cristalino cuello; la impulsó más a ella, acrecentando ese anhelado encuentro. Una placentera electricidad comenzó a recorrerlas mientras seguían conociéndose, degustándose con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Al menos por parte de la pelirroja. La mayor no resultó ser tan paciente.

Entre ahora, agitadas respiraciones, se dio la vuelta y sujetó su cintura, entreabriendo los labios en el acto y asomando la lengua por ellos. Anna sintió la punta de ésta rozar su labio inferior, en una clara petición de dejarla entrar. Petición que fue concebida sin dudar. Abrió un poco más la boca y le permitió el acceso.

Elsa ahogó un placentero y ronco jadeo en su interior al encontrarse con esa suave lengua que ahora se enredaba con la suya con cierta timidez, acariciándola.

 _Ah... ya no puedo contenerme. Perdóname, Anna..._

Guiada por la necesidad, apresó mas su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, provocando que sus pechos se encontrasen entre sí. Empezó a elevar las palmas por su firme abdomen, mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia el costado, buscando disfrutarla mejor. Entreabrió los labios una y otra vez, emigrando su lengua por ella, invadiendo su dulce cavidad cada vez con más ímpetu. Anna, acoplándose a la perfección con sus movimientos, dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentirla tan apasionada.

Gemido que terminó por colapsar a Elsa. Su respiración la traicionó en demasía, poniendo en juego sus emociones. Se despegó de sus labios con lentitud, recorriendo con la palma su rostro hasta llevar su cabello hacia atrás.

—Anna...

En otro arranque se impulsó hacia su boca de nuevo. Fue tanto el impulso que la menor perdió el equilibrio y terminó de espaldas contra la manta. Elsa cayó sobre ella, no permitiéndole reaccionar, ya que volvió a sus labios casi con furia.

Anna flexionó las piernas, solo para sentir como Elsa se acomodaba entre ellas, y deslizó las manos por su delgada espalda, empujándola más hacia su cuerpo. Todo era tan natural... como si sus labios estuviesen destinados a fusionarse desde hacía años. Sus cuerpos no se quedaban atrás.

—Mh... —Un pequeño jadeo escapó de la garganta de la mayor, generando que su vientre se contraiga, ansioso. Su ser ya se encontraba entumecido.

La más pequeña sujetó su cabello por detrás, aún deleitándose con sus labios y lengua, mientras percibía como las juguetonas manos de la futura reina comenzaban a rodear su cintura, ascendiendo por ella, hasta toparse con uno de sus pechos.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al percibir esa intrépida mano acariciándolo en cautelosos círculos.

—E-Elsa... —Se despegó de su boca y ladeó el rostro hacia el costado para poder respirar. Acto que le estaba costando demasiado.

—Anna...

La mayor no se detuvo, al contrario, aprovechó tal tentadora posición para descender los labios por su mentón hasta esconderse en la curva de su cuello. Los presionó en ese sensible lugar, para luego deslizar la lengua hacia arriba por su piel. Anna elevó el cuello hacia atrás, entreabriendo la boca una y otra vez en un intento de respirar con normalidad.

El placer comenzaba a invadirlas. Y ya no era un inocente placer; lo sabían y poco podían hacer al respecto.

Elsa, con el aire fuera de sí, entreabrió los párpados para observarla y se incorporó un poco. Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojizas al detallar a la menor agitada, sonrojada y casi sin aliento.

Encandilada por esa imagen, llevó la mano a su pecosa mejilla y delineó su mandíbula con las yemas.

 _¿Qué pasaría si quiero ir más lejos...? ¿Anna me aceptaría?_

Pensó, tratando de contener las ganas de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Lo creía apresurado, lo creía incorrecto. Eran hermanas, y aún así poco le importaba en ese momento que lo fueran.

La amaba; la amaba con locura.

La causante de su cuestión la observó de reojo y delineó una preciosa sonrisa. Como si ese gesto fuera la respuesta a la pregunta que apareció en sus pensamientos. Elsa no tardó en imitarla, sonriéndole con honestidad. Volvió a acercarse a su ruborizado semblante y plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y en estos se podía ver a lo lejos la emoción, pasión y también cierta confusión que los invadía. Había tantas dudas que querían cuestionarse. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ellas sabían que no hacían falta más preguntas ni respuestas, y mucho menos otro tipo de frases.

Excepto quizás una.

La menor capturó su mejilla y le sonrió —Te quiero, Elsa.

La nombrada se sonrojó, perdiéndose en aquellas esmeraldas. Nada podía igualar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento por ser correspondida.

Absolutamente nada.

Pero como si la vida le diese la espalda, tal felicidad fue opacada por un recuerdo, un pensamiento, una realidad; la inevitable despedida que se avecinaba. Entrecerró los párpados con dolor y se inclinó hacia ella; apegó su frente a la suya.

—Yo también te quiero, Anna. Más de lo que te imaginas... —susurró, frunciendo los dedos contra su pecoso cachete, impotente.

La pelirroja notó esa desesperada acción de soslayo y volvió a sus ojos, que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas. Extrañamente esa lamentable y celeste mirada que la observaba despejó las pocas dudas que tenía.

La amaba, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Elsa... —Enredó los brazos en su cuello—. Quiero recordar este momento toda mi vida.

La mayor, asombrada, se reincorporó un poco —¿Q-Qué?

—Aunque no sea consciente cuando termine... aunque no recuerde nada, quiero que quede grabado en mi cuerpo.

Detalló los brillantes ojos de Anna, tentada. En demasía tentada por su incondicional amor y propuesta.

—Anna... —Volvió a acomodarse sobre ella— ¿Estás segura?

La menor asintió, radiante —Más segura que nunca.

 _Anna... Eres tan..._

Las lágrimas que tanto trató de contener, escaparon de sus celestes ojos. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza, escondiendo el semblante en su pecho.

—Anna... ¡Anna!

La nombrada navegó las manos por su espalda y la estrechó contra su cuerpo —Te quiero tanto...

Elsa, entre audibles sollozos, asintió una y otra vez sobre su pecho —No me olvides, por favor... búscame cuando todo acabe.

Anna descendió los párpados de manera apacible, acurrucándola más entre sus brazos —Lo haré... te prometo que muy pronto estaremos juntas.

—Anna...

—Y recuerda esto... tus poderes te hacen especial, no te avergüences de ellos. No quiero que seas de ninguna otra forma, ¿entendido?

Emocionada por sus palabras, deseó que el tiempo se detuviese ahí mismo. No quería que todo acabara, pero si iba a terminar, al menos debía corresponder a todo su amor con el mismo; en cuerpo y alma.

—Sí...

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras se dejaba llevar por las gráciles caricias que le proporcionaba su adorada princesa. Solo deseaba que esa noche fuera eterna; que nunca terminara.

-/-

La futura reina abrió los ojos con pesadez, percibiendo como la luz del sol, que se avecinaba por su ventana, empezaba a molestarla. Un poco desganada, se sentó en su cama y miró a ambos lados de su recamara. Se encontraba algo... desorientada.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Desvió la visión hacia el costado al percibir un peso sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al detallar una trenza armada a la perfección. Llevó los dedos hacia ésta y la sujetó.

—¿Y esto?

Un aroma familiar emanó de su cabello al acercarla a su rostro. Pestañeó reiteradas veces, desentendida.

—Esta fragancia es de... No, no puede ser. —Negó con la cabeza, arrugando la frente—. No, es imposible.

Soltando un bufido, se refregó la cara —Debo haberlo soñado.

Comenzó a levantarse con lentitud. Sus pies no parecían estar en su mejor momento. Mejor dicho, parecían torpes. Pero no solo ellos, era todo su cuerpo el que se empecinaba en no querer levantarse. Lo sentía en demasía relajado y extraño... agradablemente extraño.

No obstante, las extrañas sensaciones no solo irrumpían a su piel, sino también a su mente. Era como si... la hubiesen invadido a la fuerza; la percibía pesada.

—No recuerdo cuándo volví a mi habitación...

Pasó frente al espejo y se detuvo en seco; se quedó observando su reflejo perdidamente. Había algo diferente en su rostro; se mostraba alumbrado a pesar de la punzada que molestaba a su cabeza, lo cual carecía de sentido.

Entrecerró los párpados, pensante, mientras se acariciaba aquella trenza. Y desconociendo la razón, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios.

Y sin querer, por no decir sin saber el porqué, de ellos emanó el nombre de la persona que más amaba en el universo.

—Anna...

-/-

La pelirroja se encontraba frente a su puerta; frente a aquel mural que siempre anheló derrumbar.

No sabía con exactitud por qué se encontraba allí. Hacía tiempo que ya se había resignado con su hermana, esperando que fuera ella la que la buscase. Pero... sentía algo en su ser, una voz que le decía que no se diera por vencida.

Aferró su pecho, que desde que despertó latía apresurado, emocionado; a su parecer, sin razón alguna.

—Elsa...

Estuvo largos segundos o tal vez minutos observando hipnotizada aquella puerta.

 _Búscame..._

Se sobresaltó al escuchar en un eco una voz tan clara dentro de su mente. Una voz que conocía muy bien. Se llevó la mano al pecho de nuevo, percibiendo como sus latidos querían escapar de él.

Confiaba en esa voz, en ese mensaje. Por más extraño que sonara, confiaba.

Estática, descendió la vista, mientras una incoherente y determinada sonrisa emergía de sus labios.

—Lo haré.

Apagó los párpados, apacible, y viró los pasos. Era tiempo de volver a insistir. Pero al menos por hoy, la dejaría descansar.

No recordaban lo sucedido, pero hay algo que nunca lograrían olvidar. Y esos eran los sentimientos. Puedes engañar a la mente, pero jamás al corazón. El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, y ambas lo sabían.

La promesa estaba sellada, ahora solo era cuestión de paciencia. Ellas, con el tiempo, definitivamente se iban a encontrar de nuevo.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Cortito? Sí, bueno. Es un one-shot jaja ¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, todo fluía muy naturalmente.

Ya saben; comentarios, verduras, etc... en los reviews :D

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
